universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Sir Pokon de Joy
Entrance Sir Pokon in New York He descends to the stage via umbrella and greets the competition. This is a trap entrance. Special Attacks Neutral B - Moneybending Sir Pokon gets out his hat and absorbs projectiles. He is LotD's richest character, esp. compared to money pilers/generators. The is similar to Angel Ring. Gold, money, and small objects orbit around Sir Pokon's top hat. Offensive coins used by others are downgraded in damage when absorbed by Sir Pokon. Even if he's the richest, he can't waste all his money in a fight, so he uses these objects for an invisible indicator of money. Without the hat, he's weaker to physical attacks and big projectiles. Side B - Top Hat Sir Pokon makes use of the objects he has in his top hat and shoots it out. Coins are the most regular, which can be shot like bullets as well as piled/picked up. Money can be charged to shoot buyable objects like Sans' hot dogs instead of 30 coins of a Smash Ball in stead of 50 coins. With no money, an extendable punch is activated. Up B - You're Fired/Umbrellacopter On the land, Sir Pokon uses an ejector switch to send him sky high. He then uses his umbrella to glide around for some horizontal movement. If an opponent is next to you, they are launched up into the air, dleaing more knockback than damage. In the air, Sir Pokon uses his Umbrellacopter, which is a Pericopter clone. Down B - Gramophone Sir Pokon sets down a gramophone. It stays in the stage absorbing non-physical attacks which can break it until it explodes. He can use it to reproduce previously recorded damage, which works like a counterattack for small objects as well. Only Sir Pokon can pick up any carry around the thing without being hurt or throw it to free all the damage, breaking it. If the gramophone is destroyed in his hands, Sir Pokon takes all the damage. Final Smash - Buying the Stage Sir Pokon buys the stage and sets his property up, launching people into the air like Dr. Wright's building. If there are more opponents onstage, the fight continues in Sir PoCon's Birthday Party. The characters will become their Worst counterparts (or themselves if they lack interesting worsts and just have a static image like Logan Jones). In a 1v1, Sir Pokon fights with PoCon being offscreen. After the opponent is defeated, it changes to a stage Sir Pokon hasn't bought and everyone is normal again. If no one's defeated, Sir Pokon's grandfather appears and throws 1-hit KOs until someone dies. If no one's left, he returns as a boss to help Sir Pokon. On the actual stage, he flies off to a non-bought stage and the floor disappears, killing everyone who can't fly or get to the Bandicam watermark. They return as Worst counterparts that can be cured via FS. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Stop!" KOSFX2: "Oh no! What an unpleasant tragedy!" Star KOSFX: "Noooooooooo!" Screen KOSFX: *spews tea* Taunts Up: "By the beards of my uncle Sir Pokon III, the rich man!" (there's variants) Sd: (not under attack) *points a Fighting Frisbee forth* "En garde, crook!"/(under attack) "Fine, kill me, but please leave my money alone." Dn: *takes tea with spices, heals 1%* (cancel or repeat it to spew it out) Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *puts on his Vader helmet* 2. *jumps up and down alongside someone else praising his nationality* 3. *puts his foot down* Failure/Clap: RIP Pokon de Joy (it's canon too) Standard Attacks TBA Retropokon Discussion Nostalgia Skapokon: "Hi, I'm Skapokon! And that's Sir Pokon, my opponent...unfortunately." Sir Pokon: "Unfortunately indeed. Good evening, gentlemen. My name is Sir Pokon de Joy. You should know that thanks to my wealth and experience with cash, I obtained the power to mentally control coins and bills. I won't doubt on using them against you." Nostalgia Skapokon: "So, you don't mind using your wealth to fight, but you do mind solving puzzles." Sir Pokon: "This doesn't matter since I can pick and put in my hat for later. Like a magician, my top hat is full of surprises, like an old and vintage gramophone." Nostalgia Skapokon: "Oh, a gramophone...such a weapon..." Sir Pokon: "Do you really want weapons? Do you remember the trap door from my mansion? I bought every stage and installed thousands of those all over the floor." Nostalgia Skapokon: "Really? They wouldn't work anyways because you can only put them in the floor. For some reason, you will fly the Umbrellacopter if you try to activate them in the air." Sir Pokon: "Because I just had time to install the trap doors in the floor. Give me one of those Smash Balls and I will be able to construct a replica of my mansion exactly where you stand." Nostalgia Skapokon: "And what's the point of that apart from a couple of platforms more?" Sir Pokon: "I prefer to save that surprise for when it happens." Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps TBA Victory Theme Chad Vader's Theme/Mariachi Music Stage The British Lands - Sir Pokon's Mansion Relic Umbrella Cipher Nightmare Giant PoCon Stracomb Vehicle John Di Micco's Shoe Mobile Trivia TBA Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Retropokon Category:YouTube Category:British Category:Male Category:Robots Category:Gentleman Category:Hat Wearer Category:Badass Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Lawl of the Dead Category:Video Movesets Category:Lawl of the Dead's Video Movesets Category:Lawl Take It To The Streets